


Steady as She Goes

by omphaloskepsist



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphaloskepsist/pseuds/omphaloskepsist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Len spent a month in Savannah, but it had been heartache, plain and simple. He was on shore leave while the Enterprise was dry docked, with no claims on his time except a vague idea for a book and a need to catch up with Joanna while he could.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady as She Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally comment fic for [this Daily Captain](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/595403.html#cutid1) at Livejournal community [Jim-and-Bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com). It is now shined up. Beta by [Vensre](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vensre), who is awesome. 
> 
> Also find this fic at [my LJ](http://omphaloskepsist.livejournal.com/1277.html).

Len spent a month in Savannah, but it had been heartache, plain and simple. He was on shore leave while the Enterprise was dry docked, with no claims on his time except a vague idea for a book and a need to catch up with Joanna while he could. He tried, but his little girl had grown up without him; he felt superfluous and out of place in the family that had once been his. It was a relief to say goodbye and fly to San Francisco. 

He took a taxi from the Starfleet shuttle bay to the house he rented six months ago, sight unseen, while he had waited for Jim to finagle the Enterprise out of a Klingon death trap. It had been a gamble to put a good piece of Joanna’s inheritance down on a place when he wasn't sure they would live through the day, but if there was anything Len was willing to bet on, it was the ingenuity of James T. Kirk.

The cab stopped in front of a little blue house. Len paid and took his bag up to the door. He had no idea what the code to the house was, other than Jim said he knew it as well as his own name. First, he tried the code to his quarters on the Enterprise, then Jim's door code. Neither worked. He switched his bag to his other shoulder while he considered. He shook his head, then typed **26637** : "Bones." The door opened, and Leonard walked in.

He wandered through the house. The sitting room, kitchen, and living room were empty, other than a replicator and a coffee pot in the kitchen. Two opened boxes, marked "Lt Cmdr McCoy,” were on the floor of what he supposed would be his office. He sat down at the desk and noted his collection of antique medical equipment was mounted above the door.

Len went upstairs. One bedroom contained Jim's suitcase, still full of clothing, and a bed that had been slept on but not in. In the closet was one box, marked "Captain Kirk,” with the packing sealant still intact. The other two bedrooms were bare.

Leonard emptied both their suitcases and put the clothes on hangers in the closet. He didn't open Jim's box. They didn't have a bookshelf to display the books or a table for the chess set. He adjusted the sheets and blanket on the bed to look more inviting before going downstairs again.

He brewed coffee. The time change was already looking like it would be a thorn in his side. It was only four o'clock, but he was past hungry for dinner. He wasn't sure when Jim would be here; they hadn't spoken much the past month. The distance between San Francisco and Savannah seemed immeasurably vast, and folding the space and time between two lives was too great an undertaking for a comm signal.

He brought his coffee into his office and unpacked his boxes. They were mostly full of holos of Jo; they had graced his office in Sickbay and his own quarters. He placed them around his desk. Twenty Joannas, all too small, stared at him. He turned back to unpacking, and put the sculpture Spock had given him for his thirty-third birthday in the corner. It represented the search for wholeness, a passion Spock said they shared. At the time, Len didn't think they shared anything, least of all a _passion_ , but it was the first of many they found in common.

Not least of those was their passion for Jim. He was the bright sun they orbited, always racing, sometimes eclipsing each other in order to mirror his light. And Leonard was glad, relieved, grateful, when he found Spock's desire for Jim was green-bloodedly platonic. Leonard's desire was _my body to your body, my heart to your heart_.

Or, as Jim once said in a fit of cultural insensitivity, "My dick to your ass." Len burst out laughing at the memory — the look of horror on Spock’s face — and the sound echoed around him in the empty room. He wondered where the hell Jim was, anyway.

He found his padd and looked up Jim's schedule. Jim was teaching this semester, since he didn't have anything better to do (or so he claimed). He was lecturing until five today, in a class titled _Hostile Negotiations_. Leonard huffed. Too bad there wasn't a class on how to identify insanity on the long range sensor sweep.

He put his padd under his arm and walked to campus. He'd picked the house solely for its proximity to Starfleet Academy, a mere four blocks. The longest part of the walk was across campus to Archer Hall, a trek he'd taken thousands of times, sometimes alone, but mostly with Jim. He had to shake five year old worries of being out of uniform and late to class.

He slipped into Jim's classroom and Jim acknowledged him with a nod. Len sprawled in a desk the way he'd always wanted to, feet propped on the desk in front of him and hands laced at the back of his neck. As far as he could tell, no one even glanced at him. And why would they, while Jim Kirk paced the floor in front of them. The role of professor looked great on him: white shirt, black pants, even glasses, for god's sake.

Len devoured Jim with his eyes, not paying any attention to the lecture. Jim's open gestures and easy speaking cadence calmed his mind, and Len began outlining his book on his padd. Ideas flowed easily after the month of stagnation he had in Georgia, and he was soon lost in non-Terran anatomy. He startled when the class applauded, and had to hold in his laughter when he realized they were simply admiring Jim's conclusion. He waited for the starstruck students to clear out before he approached Jim.

Jim smiled at him and shouldered his bag. "Hey, Bones. Let's get dinner."

"Oh, Professor Kirk, is that appropriate?" Leonard fluttered his eyelashes, and Jim laughed.

"They call me Captain, even in civvies."

"You couldn't be anything but Captain, Jim," Leonard said. They walked out of the building, brushing shoulders, and when they hit the outdoors with hundreds of students milling around, Len took Jim's hand in his.

They didn't hold hands often, preferring to be modest about their relationship while shipboard, and Len cherished the strength of Jim's warm hand in his. He traced the indent on Jim's thumb, souvenir of a Ligonian’s poisoned weapon. The scar proved the last five years existed. They had saved planets, galaxies, each other.

They walked in silence to the house, their joined hands enough communication. Jim released Leonard's hand long enough to type in the door code. Instead of going to the kitchen, they went up the stairs to their bedroom.

"You've been here," Jim said, turning to Leonard, eyes bright behind his glasses.

"Just this afternoon," Leonard answered. He leaned forward and kissed Jim on the corner of his mouth. Jim's smile quirked up, and Len kissed it again.

"It's strange to be back," Jim said, and curled his fingers around Leonard's. He kissed Leonard lightly on the mouth, a tease of a kiss.

"It is." Leonard gently removed the glasses from Jim's face and put them on top of his suitcase. "Now it's less strange."

Jim grinned, and it was good to see his eyes crinkle and glow without interruption. He kissed Leonard again, this time hungrily and at length.

Len sat on the end of the bed and pulled Jim between his legs. He opened Jim's shirt, worshipping the skin revealed button by button. When Jim's chest was bare, Leonard rested his forehead against it and breathed in deeply. Jim's scent intoxicated him, made him forget any ideas and plans he'd had for this unveiling. He kissed Jim's sternum and ribs and ran his hands over Jim's back and sides, wishing to possess all of him at once.

Jim put his hand on the back of Leonard's neck, and Len looked up at him.

"I think you're being selfish, Doctor," Jim said. He leaned down to kiss Len and push him flat to the bed. "I've had to sleep here, alone, for a month, imagining the things I'd do to you the day you finally came to me. And here it is, and here you are, and I'm not doing any of the doing."

Leonard laughed. "Go ahead and deal your worst."

Jim kneeled on the bed between Len's legs. "Take off your shirt," he said, and shrugged out of his own.

Leonard complied, and Jim kissed him, dipping deep into Len's mouth. Jim broke off the kiss with a devastating twist of his tongue, and Len whimpered at his absence. Jim kissed his way down Len's chest and opened Len's pants. Len raised his hips, and Jim laughed.

"I take it you missed me," Jim said. He shuffled out of the way to pull Len's pants and underwear all the way off, removing Leonard's shoes in the process.

"Bet you didn't have a chance to miss me," Len said, and sat up to unbutton Jim's pants.

Jim flushed. "I did nothing else."

"Really," Len said, looking into Jim's eyes. "You don't have to spare my feelings."

Jim shook his head, and kicked off his pants and shoes. "I'll show you."

He ran his hands up the inside of Leonard's legs to frame Len's cock, and Len hooked his ankle around Jim's waist to pull him onto the bed. Jim laughed and tumbled between Len's legs. He pressed a kiss to the inside of Len's thigh, and took Len's cock in his hand.

"Ji-im," Leonard said.

Jim rested his chin on the junction of Len's hip and thigh, working Len slowly. Len kept his eyes locked on Jim's.

"I missed your cock," Jim said. Leonard smiled.

Jim nosed down between Leonard's thighs and kissed Len's perineum. "I missed your ass." Leonard squirmed at Jim's breath against sensitive skin.

"Fuck me, then," he suggested.

Jim kissed him again, wet and toothy, whirling his tongue down across Len's asshole and up to his balls, and Leonard groaned. He lifted his hips to give Jim access, but Jim popped up his head and smirked at him.

Jim sat up, one hand still on Len's cock, and scooted forward to kiss Leonard's navel. "I missed your gut, the way you know what I want before I do."

Leonard huffed. "Yeah, you want to fuck me." He wrapped his legs around Jim, urging him forward.

Jim shook his head, and kissed the left side of Len's chest. "I missed your heart, always bleeding for everyone else's wellbeing."

Leonard raised an eyebrow. "I'm certainly concerned for yours. Did your dick get injured while I was gone? Screw too many cadets?"

"No cadets," Jim said. "I would tell you not to even joke about it, but, Bones." He settled fully on top of Leonard, locking their dicks between them, and kissed him hungrily. He broke off for a moment and whispered, eyes tightly shut, "I missed your mouth."

Leonard smiled, and put his hand around the back of Jim's head, pulling him down again. Jim's hair was long enough now to curl at the base of his neck, and Len lazily worked his fingers through it while they kissed. Jim's weight seemed to pin Leonard back onto the mortal plane, and the rhythm of their hips pressing together brought a tide of pleasure Len's body had forgotten existed.

Leonard was surprised when Jim orgasmed, moaning into Len's mouth; and he was shocked when he came in response. They panted into each other's mouths, hips slowing, sweat cooling. Jim opened his eyes and they smiled at each other.

"Welcome back, Bones," Jim said.

Leonard smiled and kissed Jim's nose. "Home, sweet home."


End file.
